Forever and Always
by Edgar Allan Wombat
Summary: "Perhaps they are not the stars, but rather openings in Heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy"
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

Fiona approached the Prince of the Fire Kingdom. She wasn't worried he'd hurt her. At least she didn't think he would. He turned around, surprised she was here after what happened.

"What do you want?" Flame Prince asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Fiona replied.

"Why do you even care?" He asked bitterly.

"I….I don't know… Are you?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm great…just great. Now leave me alone" He said harshly.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know Cake was going to do that. It's just that I kinda got depressed because I liked a guy who would never like me like that. So she went to find me a boyfriend and pretended to be me in front of your mom but didn't know you were, uh, ya know…. evil."

Flame Prince desperately wanted to tell her how he felt but really even he didn't know he felt. He was kind of….. happy for a moment that someone just maybe liked him. Even as a friend but then she hurt him.

"_Maybe she didn't mean to" _He thought, "_I mean she is like apologizing but that could also mean that she did mean to. But…"_

_"_Just leave!" He said drawing flames. He had fire in his eyes.

"Fine! I was just trying to apologize!"

**Chapter One:**

Fiona got home, feeling confused. She wanted Cake's advice but she was still mad at her.

"Do I like him? I mean he's kinda cute. But then again he hates me, at least I'm fairly certain he does. _Maybe I should visit Marshall, he'd know what to do." _She thought.

She walked to Marshall Lee's house and knocked on the door. He opened it and let her in.

"What's up Fiona?" He asked.

"I just need some advice."

"What about?"

"Love"  
Marshall had so many emotions going through him, he didn't even know where to start. Of course he liked Fiona, every guy in Ooo liked her. But Marshall, Marshall was madly in love with her. He'd never tell her though, because he could never be with her. His mom would punish him for it.

"I kind of like this guy," She explained, "But I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"_Oh yeah, she's defiantly talking about me," _Marshall thought," _Wait, shit, no she isn't. She said she's sure that "he" hates her and I defiantly don't hate her." _

"I dunno Fiona. I…. I'm not good at like, lovey stuff."

"But you're all cool and like suave."

Marshall blushed, she thought he was cool.

"Oh….." He was silent for a minute.

"_I could kiss her. Right now I could do it." _He contemplated.

"Yeah," she said,"Surely you've had like a billion girlfrie—"

He kissed her. He did it. It actually took a moment for him to realize she was kissing him back. She glanced at the clock.

"I-I've gotta go. Sorry"

"No, you're good." He said," See ya"

"Bye"

She left Marshall's, still stunned of what had happened.

_"I kissed him. I kissed him! Wait! That means that Marshall likes me. I think. But that'd also mean that I like him. Ugh! Why does everything have to be so confusing! First I get my heart broken by Gumball, I think I like a boy, I ask for advice and then I like another boy!"_

Fiona gets home and lays on the couch.

"I'm hooomme!" Cake announces

"You'd better not have been finding another guy for me." Fiona says glumly.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. I didn't know he was evil. I just wanter to find you a man, Fi. I know that Gumball broke your heart."

"He didn't break my heart, Cake. He just opened my eyes. I'll never be able to be with him. He's twenty and I'm only fifteen. He just likes me as a friend. Just like every other guy in Ooo…." She trailed off.

"Honey, someone in Ooo is just crazy about you, you just don't know it yet. Hey what about Marshall?"

"Wha—What about him?"

"You two always hang out, don't you like him? Just a lil' bit?"

"I….I don't know." Fiona replied," He's like a thousand years old though. I'm gonna go to bed."

Fiona lay a wake staring at the ceiling, thinking about life. She glanced out the window and saw a flicker of light. Almost like a flame…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

She sat up and peered out the window. She was sure she saw something. She tried to open the rusted window but it wouldn't budge. She quietly snuck out of the room and out of the house. She walked around the massive tree she called her home and saw the Prince of Fire. He sat cross-legged, he was startled to see her.

"What are you doing her?" She asked him quietly.

He was silent. He didn't know why he was here. He just was. He knew he couldn't go home, he'd just be locked up again. He didn't want to be evil he was just raised that way, and didn't know any other way. Flame Prince got up and started to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Fiona pleaded as he left. She ran after him but he was to fast. "Please, I love you." She said to softly for anyone to hear.

"_I love him. I love him. I love him…._" She thought to herself. "_But what about Marshall? I love him too. He loves me back. I don't even know why I love Flame Prince. I didn't even know he existed until yesterday, and I've known Marshall for years! Flame Prince hates me. I hate him. It's gonna stay like that. I choose Marshall." _Fiona went back to sleep.

Fiona woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"What's cookin', Cake?"

"Bacon pancakes, baby!"

"Mmmmm" Fiona ate her breakfast, grabbed her backpack and headed out to Marshall's. A wave anxiety hit her as she saw his home. She was terrified, she didn't know what she was going to say or do, and she didn't know if they were dating now or what. As she approached the door and saw a note:

"_Out to the Marshmallow Kingdom, be back soon" _It read.

She was kind of relieved that he wasn't home yet. It'd give her time to think about what to say. She climbed up on his roof, where they'd usually play some music or just sit and talk and she stared at the clouds. She thought about what to say but every time she thought of something she thought of some flaw. Marshall saw Fiona laying of his roof and he silently lay next to her. His arm was touching her arm and they were both silent. He was just as anxious as she was but he'd never tell her that, of course. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her blush which he thought was massively cute. Fiona knew she was blushing but didn't know he could see.

"That one looks like a cow" Marshall pointed at the clouds. Fiona laughed.

"That one looks like a butt." She said and Marshall laughed loudly.

They looked at each other and smiled. Marshall put his arm around her. They each took turns pointing out different cloud shapes and laughed.

"Ahh I love you Fiona" Marshall said. Fiona couldn't tell if he was serious.

"Like ummm," Fiona tried to find the right words."Like love or love love." Marshall sat up, so did she. He held her hand to his heart.

"Fiona, I am madly in love with you. I love you so much that I want to go and shout my love for you from the rooftops, m'lady." He bowed gentlemanly which made her giggle.

"Well, sir, I love you too." She said bowing.

"Do you Fiona?"

"Yes, Marshall I do. I really do."

Marshall blushed a little then kissed her. She kissed him back.

They went inside and they watched a movie on the couch cuddling. He had his arms wrapped around her and he played with her beautiful golden hair. She pecked at his neck and he laughed and told her to stop. They lay there as the fell asleep.

She woke up a little bit later and she shook his shoulder.

"I've gotta go Marshall." She whispered.

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too"

Fiona left and headed home. It was one in the morning and Cake was defiantly going to be worried. She couldn't tell her what happened because she'd assume things. Fiona would never do that of course. Well she didn't think she would, she felt that she was too awkward for that. She opened the door and Cake ran to greet her, hugging her.

"Fiona! I was worried sick about you! Where were you?"

"I'm fine Cake. I was just helpin' LSP with some stuff and I was tired so I took a nap. That's all"

"Are you sure Fiona? Is that it?"

"Yeah Cake"

"Okay Fi"

Cake knew she was lying. Lumpy Space Prince was off to Lumpy Space for a family reunion. She didn't know why Fiona would ever lie to her but she knew Fiona wouldn't do anything she'd regret. Fiona was strong and knew what was right and wrong, she'd never let anyone take advantage of her. But she was kind of depressed… she was kind of vulnerable…. she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Fiona I know you're lying!" Cake blurted out.

"What are you taking about? I was with LSP…."

"No you weren't! LSP is at a family reunion, he told me last Wednesday at book club! Fiona tell me what's going on right now!"

"Wait book club?" Fiona asked

"Never mind about that. Tell me Fi, I worry about you."

"Fine, I was…ummm… I was with Marshall Lee. We're ummm… we're dating. I think."

"Oh my Fiona's gotta boyfriend!" Cake exclaimed," Fiona and Marshall sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S— Wait, what were you doing with Marshall?" Cake asked accusingly.

"Cake! It's nothing like that!" Fiona blushed,"We were just watching a movie!"

"At one in the morning?"

"Okay we were looking at clouds then we watched a movie and we fell asleep. That's it. I promise."

"Mmmmhmmm that'd better be it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Fiona ate breakfast and headed off to the Candy Kingdom with Cake. Gumball needs their help setting up for a party.

"Hey Fiona. Hey Cake." Gumball said. They greeted him and started setting up for the party. They blew up balloons and set up the snack bar.

"Hey Fiona, can you help me set up these streamers?"

"Sure thing!"

Fiona and Gumball both climbed up on ladders and started hanging streamers. Gumball was struggling with hanging on of the streamers so Fiona climbed up and helped him. When she was tying it their hands touched and Gumball blushed. Fiona didn't even notice that they were touching.

"Thanks guys for helping me set up"

"No problem!" Fiona said, "See ya at eight. Oh wait is it like a bring someone kind of party?"

"Sure if you want Fi! See ya" Gumball said. He thought about when their hands touched and how much he liked it.

"_Fiona didn't seem to notice though but she like has a crush on me or something. Do I like her? It doesn't matter I'm twenty and she's fifteen. She's pretty though and she's nice. And she's funny. And…" _He trailed off. He had to get ready.

As soon as she got home she got on the phone and called Marshall.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey it's me" She said

"Well hello there m'lady!" He replied," What's up?"

"Well Prince Gumball's having this party and he said I could invite someone. You wanna go with me?"

"Sure, Fiona, what time is it?'

"It's at eight."

"Okay I'll come pick you guys up at your house"

"Okay see ya" She hung up. She was elated that she was going with him.

"Hey Cake! Guess what?"  
"What?"

"I'm going to the party with Marshall!"

"Oh boy! Honey you've gotta get ready!"

Fiona was dressed in a short black dress with some flats. She had Cake do her make up. Marshall knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She shouted. She opened the door.

"Whoa! You look, like, hot!" Marshall said.

"Thanks!" She said,"You look pretty hot yourself." Marshall was dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a tie and a vest. He winked at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah gimme a sec I gotta get Cake" She went and got Cake,"Okay ready."

Cake shrunk down and held on to Fiona's wrist. Marshall took Fiona's hand and flew her and Cake to the Candy Kingdom. He took Fiona's hand as they walked in. Cake went to go meet Lord Monochromacorn and Marshall and Fiona started dancing. Prince Gumball approached them.

"Hey Fiona—Oh, you came with _Him"_ He said bitterly.

"Hey Prince Gummy" Marshall teased, "Yeah she came with me, is that a problem?"

"It's Gumball and no not at all. Have fun."

"Why do you hate him?" Fiona asked Marshall.

"I don't he's the one who hates me" He said. "Anyway how are you?"

"I'm great! You?"

"Fantastic!"

Marshall took Fiona's hand and flew her to the center of the ballroom. They talked and laughed and had a great time. Fiona looked over and Gumball was laughing with girl who couldn't be over sixteen or seventeen. It bugged Fiona that he was laughing and dancing with that girl but she didn't let it get to her.

"Hey Fiona! Marshall! Meet Rebecca, she's awesome and she loves science."

"Hey Rebecca it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" She said too cheerfully. Fiona didn't like her.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, Marshall Lee the Vampire King" Fiona said hoping Prince Gumball would hear. She didn't like him or anything she just wanted him to know that they were dating.

"Nice to meet you." He said and they shook hands.

"Boyfriend?" Gumball asked hoping he heard her wrong.

"Yeah" Fiona said.

"Hey Rebecca," He said,"Let's dance."

As they started dancing, Marshall and Fiona got some punch and some snacks.

"This has been really fun, Marshall."

"Yeah" Marshall blushed.

As they were talking a slow some came on and everybody got in pairs and started dancing. They did the same, Fiona nor Marshall really knew how to dance but they thought they were doing it right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

It's been months now since Fiona and Marshall started dating, curiosity has now killed the cat, and Fiona decides to check on the old Prince of Fire. Fiona felt a little bad because she was dating Marshall and all but that wasn't stopping her. She didn't know where he was or even if he was still alive but she'd find him if he was. Or wasn't. Fiona searched for any traces of fire but couldn't find any. She stumbled upon LSP who had returned from his family reunion.

"Hey, have you seen a guy he's about this tall," She gestured with her hand," And he's made of fire. And he's the prince of the fire kingdom,"

"Yes I have, he went that way," He pointed,"And Fiona! I must say you do look ravishing today."

"Umm thanks I guess."

"Dance with me, my lovely Fiona."

"I—I've gotta go."  
Fiona left, looking for a sign of anything charred or burned but found not even a trace. It began to grow dark and she began to grow worried. Finally she saw a figure laying on the ground.

"Excuse me?" She said but he wouldn't stir,"Hello?"

She got closer, drawing her sword. Fiona leaned down to see that the figure was Flame Prince, unresponsive, and ice cold. His flames were gone and were replaced with a dark glow.

"Oh my glob! Are you okay?! What happened to you!?" She asked but was given no response.

Fiona shook him and even slapped him, trying to wake him up but none of it was effective. She listened and heard that he was still breathing. She hoisted him on her back and began to carry him home. When she finally got home she lay him down on a table.

"Cake! I need your help!" She called.

"What's wrong—Oh my! Why is he here, Fi? What happened?"Cake asked

"I don't know, I just found him like this in the forest."

They tried everything, trying to wake him up but had no luck. Fiona decided to sleep on the floor next to him in case he woke up. She was woken by a burning sensation on her cheek. He hadn't woken up but he hard gotten his flames back and they curled around him. She tried to pick him up but she kept getting burned and the flames were spreading. Finally decided to pick him up, despite the horrible burns she would receive. She dragged him outside, crying out in pain. She threw him in the grass and curled up in a ball with pain. She lay there for hours, not wanting to see the burns.

"Oh my glob Fiona what happened to you!?" Cake screamed.

"He caught fire and I had to drag him out. I got burned." Fiona groaned

Cake took her inside and put bandages on her injuries. They went outside to see Flame Prince sitting up.

"Wha—What happened? Why are you here?" He said harshly

"I found you in the forest," Fiona explained," You were cold and you had lost your flames. I carried you home and when you had regained your flames I had to carry you outside. I got burned pretty badly."

"Oh. Oh yeah. I was living in the forest and it had started to rain really hard." Flame Prince recalled," I lost my flames and passed out I think. I….I'm sorry about your arms."

"It's alright. I just hope you're okay. You're pretty weak right now." Fiona said

"I know. Thank you, for everything. How did you find me? Why do you care? I was pretty mean to you." He said

"I— I umm went looking for you." Fiona blushed," Just to make sure you were okay. "

Flame Prince blushed when he heard this. He kind of liked her. Just a little bit. And she might just like him a little bit.

"Thank you, Fiona. Do you uh want to um like be friends?" He asked her.

"I'd love to." She smiled

Flame Prince and Fiona became friends and for months after nothing more until one day. Fiona and Flame Prince were sitting by a tree and he did it. They were talking and they got close and he kissed her. She kissed him back despite of the pain. Immediately she regretted it because she was dating Marshall.

"I—I—I can't. I cant do this. I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." She told him

"Who is it?"

"Marshall Lee he's the Vampire Ki—" He cut her off

"Yeah I know who he is."

"I'm sorry I didn't like say anything, I didn't know how to bring it up and I didn't know you like, like me."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I did that, I just thought, you know, that you um liked me. I've gotta go. See ya Fiona." He said with a hint of glumness in his voice.

Fiona went home and immediately remembered that she had a date with Marshall tonight. She looked in the mirror and saw a faint burn around her lips. Marshall would _definitely _notice. Everyone would notice. Fiona was struck with the sudden fear that Marshall could have saw.

"He does fly pretty quietly…" Fiona thought to herself,"But he probably didn't." She blew off the idea

She had to think of an excuse. After pondering for a while she decided to tell him she was making a fire and a hot coal hit her face. Fiona knew it was a kind of lame excuse but it was the best one she could think of. Plus they were just going to eat spaghetti on the roof while the the Marshmallow Kingdom shot fireworks for a parade. It'd be pretty dark so he might not notice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Marshall knocked on the door and looked inside. He found it peculiar that it was so dark but he didn't question it. When she finally opened the door they went up to the roof and spaghetti.

"Whoa what happened to your mouth, Fi?" He asked, surprised,

"I was making a fire and a coal popped up and hit me." She replied, trying to sound confident.

"Do coals do that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah all the time, Its like when heat builds up and stuff. Yeah I'm alright it kinda hurts though."

"Oh sorry."

They ate and watched the fireworks and laughed and didn't mention anything else about the burn. Fiona wasn't a good liar and Marshall could tell when she was lying but he wouldn't say anything about it. When the fireworks ended they both went and Fiona lay awake thinking about the events that had taken place. She did love Marshall but she also liked Flame Prince. A lot. She wished with all of her thought that things would go back the way they were. Everything was so confusing now and she only really had three choices. Either she break up with Marshall and date Flame Prince, she kept dating Marshall, or she broke up with Marshall and dated no one. The problem was that if she chose any of them it would hurt someone. She went to sleep.

Fiona woke up earlier than usual because she had gotten a call from Prince Gumball saying that they need to talk. She went over to the Candy Kingdom and met Prince Gumball at the gate.

"Fiona, we need to talk about something." He said

"Okayyy what is it?" Fiona asked him hoping it wasn't anything bad. And secretly hoping that he liked her but she knew better.

"I ummm, I'm not like dating Rebecca.."

"Is that it?" Fiona laughed

"No uh there's a reason I'm not…" He said

"_Yessss! He's gonna say it. Oh man he likes me!" _Fiona thought, "Why then?" She said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Well, you're one of my best friends, Fiona, and I think its time to tell you….Wow this is kinda hard." He said stalling the conversation,"Just don't like hate me or anything, okay?"

"_Why would I hate him, if he likes me?"_Fiona asked herself," _Doesn't matter…."_

"Okay? Promise we'll still be friends? Like nothing will change?" He asked her almost scared of the answer.

"Yeah, Gumball, you can tell me anything. Nothin'll change." She said reassuringly.

"I'm gay." He said and there was a silence for a long time.

"I'm cool with that, dude. Can I tell you something too?" She said.

"Yeah go ahead, Fi."

"I've had a crush on you like ever since I met you, haha, I uh thought you were gonna say you liked me too but thats okay."She added," Nothings going to change between us, I promise."

"I'm sorry Fiona I never knew. Thank you." He said

"Why do you hate Marshall?" Fiona asked

"I don't hate Marshall!" He said laughing," I love him. We used to be best friends long long ago but I told him I was in love with him and he hated me ever since. I don't know why."

"Oh sorry, he told me he didn't hate you though."

"Oh well that's good. To be honest I'm just a tad jealous that you guys are dating but it's all good."

"Also umm can I talk to you about something?" She asked

"Yep!" He said and Fiona explained everything about her love dilemma.

"Well, who do you love more?" He asked

"I don't know! It's just whatever I choose to do I'll hurt someone."

"I'm not good with this kind of stuff, but whatever you do just follow your heart."

"Oh glob but my heart's torn in two! I love them both but I don't know if I can be with either." Fiona said,"I mean Marshall is like a thousand years old and doesn't really age and Flame Prince is literally made of fire."

"If you love someone you have to overlook their flaws but it's not like Flame Prince can help that he's made of fire nor Marshall can help his age."

"I know, dude, I know." She said

"So you're cheating on me?" Said a voice cooly from above


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: (Please note I use the word ****_fag _****for writing purposes only, I would never make fun of someone because they're different. Frankly, I don't really see it as different. All it is is love and nothing more. I am extremely pro-gay. I just don't want do offend anyone, anyway thanks for reading the fanfic and have a great day! :D Also please review if you want to I'd really appreciate a follow or a review) (Also this chapter might start hinting to some adult themes but nothing too bad or graphic.) **

"Marshall?!" They both said in unison

"I can explain I swear, oh Glob!" Fiona said

"There's not really a need to, Fiona, I've heard enough, and I wouldn't be asking for advice from that fag."

"Hey!" Gumball said angrily

"Oh shut up!"

"Don't you dare talk to Gumball like that!" Fiona yelled at Marshall

"Why? 'Cause you have some petty little crush on him! He never liked you! Open your eyes!"

"Yeah I know and I don't care! It doesn't matter you still can't talk to him like that! And I'm not cheating on you!"

"Oh really? So you kissed a guy while you're dating me and you like him but oh don't worry it's not cheating right?" Marshall Lee said sarcastically

"I didn't like mean to kiss him it just kind of happened!" She said," I'm really sorry!"

"No Fiona, I'm done. We're done. I should have known better. You'd never love me—"

"That's a lie! I love you Marshall I really do!"

"Then why would you hurt me like this! I loved you and you just threw my love away! You always act so innocent but now I know who you really are."

"I do not! You're not so innocent yourself I mean you couldn't even handle the fact that your best friend was gay! And you cant just talk things out."

"I don't care that he's gay its just— I doesn't matter! There's no need to talk anything out. I'm done. Goodbye Fiona." He said

"Marshall wait please!" Fiona pleaded but Marshall was gone.

Gumball comforted Fiona as they went into the Candy Castle. Fiona had messed up royally. She remembered what someone once told her, "_You haven't lost anything until you've lost a friend._". Fiona highly doubted that Marshall would ever forgive her. She hated herself. Fiona went home with a heart heavy with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Cake asked her and Fiona told her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, baby." Cake said soothingly

"It's fine I just want to be alone."

Fiona went up to the roof and stayed there for a long time. Marshall floated invisibly a few yards away from her. Marshall loved Fiona more than he'd ever loved anyone, and she broke his heart. Marshall desperately wanted to get revenge, not on her but someone. He was angry at Fiona for obvious reasons, he was mad at Flame Prince for obvious reasons, but he was mad at Gumball for no reason at all. He was simply angry. He wasn't against gay, the idea that he might love him back frightened him to a great extent. He knew he liked girls, but when Gumball told them as children it struck something in his heart that almost felt like….happiness. He didn't why and it wasn't really happiness but whatever it was it frightened him.

"_I can't be gay…thats well gay! Glob I just can't…._" Marshall thought to himself.

Marshall eventually left Fiona and went to the Candy Kingdom for reasons he can't explain. He flew onto the balcony and sat there for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Gumball walked into his room. He laid on his bed and scribbled on a journal for a while and then decided to take a bath. He went into the bathroom and shut the door but for some reason Marshall didn't want him to. Marshall heard him singing some song in the bath which he thought was cute. Secretly. Finally he got out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. He was fit but he wasn't heavily muscled and Marshall started to feel kind of funny. He liked the fact that technically, Gumball wasn't wearing any clothes. A lot. Marshall couldn't stand it anymore. He'd been repressing the fact for a long time that he, the King of the Vampires, was bisexual. He opened the Prince's window, and climbed in silently. He tried to close it but it started to creak.

"Who—Who's there?" Gumball said, fearfully,"I know someone's there. I'll call the banana guards."

"Relax, Gummy, it's just me."

"Marshall?!" Gumball screamed because 1: It scared him and 2: He was naked.  
"Yeah."  
"Wh—what do you want from me?" Prince Gumball said blushing

"I umm….Well you see I…ummmm…. I just want to well you know….. like, apologize." Marshall said struggling to get the words out.

"For…?"

"Idon'thateyouandI'msorrypleaseforgiveme." Marshall said abruptly

"Marshall…It's okay. It's a little late, but I forgive you." The Candy Prince said.

"I didn't ever hate you. I uhh….." Marshall couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't say it. _"Come on, you have to tell him. It's now or never. I owe it to him. I basically broke his heart. Like Fiona did mine. And Gumball forgave me just like that. I have to forgive Fiona. Just like Gumball did for me." _Marshall thought to himself

"What is it, Marshall?" Gumball asked

"I'm…like umm…. okay…..I'm bisexual. I was afraid because I was raised to believe that that's wrong and I didn't really know at the time but I mean when you told me I kinda like got happy but I didn't know why and I thought about it and by not talking to you I was kind of like trying to like make myself not be bi." Marshall said quickly and before Prince Gumball could answer he flew away, with a light heart and a forgiving mind.


	7. Story Update

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated the chapter in a while, I've just been EXTREMELY busy with school and work and stuff. Please leave a review it'll help me know how to make the story better and thank's for reading! 3 :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: (Just a little warnin' this chapter might hint to suicide. I realize that this could be a touchy subject and I just want to apologize if so ahead of time. ****Please follow, favorite and or leave a review**** my lovelies! Have a fantastically dandy day and thank's for reading!)**

Fiona absolutely hated herself. She knew all of this was her fault. If she had just opened her eyes this would never had happened. She had broken two peoples hearts and lost a friend. She didn't know what to do. She had cried so hard that tears would flow no more. Fiona wanted to talk to someone but she didn't know who. She would usually go to Marshall with these kinds of dilemmas but that was **_definitely _**not an option anymore. Fiona decided to try to repair Flame Prince's heart since he would listen to her. She went out to the forest where he currently resided in a little home she and him had made.

"Hey Fiona." Flame Prince said,"I heard about, you know, what had happened. I'm really sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not your fault." She said trying to hide a sob,"It's all my fault. All of it. All I want to to do is end it all!"

"No no no no don't do that!" Flame Prince said reassuringly,"Please Fiona, please. Don't leave me you're all I have."

"But all I do is hurt people!" Fiona said crying

"No, Fiona, no. Fiona you're the bravest girl I've ever seen. You've saved everyone in Ooo countless times Fiona! You're a hero." Flame Prince wanted to hug her but that'd be a tad difficult, "You don't hurt people—"

"What about you and Marshall? I hurt both of you guys in the same week!" Fiona said interrupting him

"Fiona, sometimes even heroes make mistakes." He said calmly,"And you didn't hurt me, I hurt myself thinking I had a chance with you."  
"But do I love you! I've loved you ever since I met you! But I broke one of my best friends heart! I just can't deal with life anymore." Fiona got up and started walking, and Flame Prince walked with her. Finally they reached a tall bridge over looking a river.

"You really love me?" The Prince of Fire asked her

"Yeah I really do." She said staring at the churning river below

"Then you can't leave me. If you really love me you wouldn't do that to me. And besides I'd catch you anyway." He said with more meaning than anything anybody's ever said,"So you can't really leave me muahahaha." He said faking an evil laugh which made her giggle a little bit.

She hugged him tightly not even noticing the pain. Flame Prince walked her back home and then went to his own abode. He still wasn't completely convinced that Fiona wasn't going to do anything stupid and planned to check on her every now and then. It hurt Fiona that Marshall would probably never talk to her again but she _chose _Flame Prince. She loved him, with all her heart, but she hated herself for hurting Marshall. She didn't know weather to check on him or not. Days later, she decided to check on Marshall but he wasn't home. It didn't look like he'd been home in a few days. Fiona wanted to ask someone but she and Cake were pretty much his only close friends. (which made her feel massively worse.) Fiona had a bad feeling but she didn't know why. Over the days that followed, Fiona went on dates with Flame Prince, but also looked for Marshall Lee everywhere. Finally Cake and Fiona went to Ice Queen's castle and were startled when they found Marshall trapped in her prison.

"Let him go!" Fiona exclaimed

"Never!" Ice Queen cackled as Fiona drew her sword, ready to strike and Cake grew into a massive monster.

"You'll never take him away from me!"

Fiona took her sword and swung towards the Ice Queen but she summonsed a sword made of ice and dueled her. While Fiona was distracting Ice Queen, Cake was trying to get Marshall out of his icy prison. As soon as Marshall was free Cake swung around and knocked the crown off of Ice Queen's head. They tied her up and got out of the Ice Kingdom.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked Marshall shyly

"W—Who are you?" He responded blankly


End file.
